The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning a roller cover of the type used to apply paint or other coatings to surfaces.
Devices known as xe2x80x9crollersxe2x80x9d are commonly used to apply liquid and semi-liquid coatings to surfaces. Such devices normally comprise a roller cover which is placed on a roller cover mount. The roller mount generally includes a handle having an elongate rod extending therefrom. A user grips the handle. In use, the roller cover is mounted on one or more support elements rotatably positioned on the rod. The mounting of the roller cover on the support element(s) permits the roller cover to rotate freely about an axis extending through the roller cover parallel to the rod.
There are a variety of types of roller covers. Generally, the roller covers are cylindrical in shape, having a hollow supporting member for accepting the support element(s) of the roller handle. The supporting member may comprise a cardboard or plastic tube or similar member. A material which has the ability to retain or absorb an amount of coating material is located on the exterior of the supporting member. This material may comprise foam, fiber material or the like.
In use, a coating material is applied to the roller cover, some of the coating material being retained in the fibrous exterior of the roller cover. The user presses the roller cover against the surface to which the coating is to be applied. The user pushes the roller cover with the handle, causing the roller cover to roll over the surface. As the roller cover rotates, coating material trapped in the roller cover is applied to the surface.
The roller cover may be used to apply a wide variety of coatings. The roller cover is commonly used to apply paint. Other materials, however, such as varnish, sealants and the like may be applied with such covers.
Roller covers vary in price and quality. In many instances, however, a particular roller cover is sufficiently durable that it may be used on more than one occasion. In order to re-use a roller cover, the roller cover must be thoroughly cleaned after its first use. Otherwise, the coating material will generally cure in the fiber material, hardening it and preventing the roller cover from retaining coating material in subsequent uses. In addition, even a few hardened fibers will generally leave an impression in recently applied coating material as applied to a given surface.
Roller covers are commonly cleaned by spraying a cleaning material onto the roller cover and working the cover (such as by kneading or stroking the cover with one""s hands) to lift away the coating material trapped in the fiber. For example, if the coating material applied was latex paint, then the cleaning material may comprise water. A user may place the roller cover in the sink and spray water onto the cover and work it in an attempt to wash away the embedded paint.
The process of cleaning the roller cover is generally not particularly effective. For example, when a roller cover is sprayed with water, the water usually does not penetrate the fiber material sufficiently to lift away the paint. A user may use his or her hands to compress and release the fiber material to flush the water and paint material from the fiber. If the cover is not thoroughly cleaned, then the embedded coating material will harden and ruin the cover.
In some instances the cover is ruined trying to clean it because of the difficulty in cleaning the cover. For example, when the roller cover has a cardboard, phenolic or other supporting tube, during a prolonged cleaning period in which a user attempts to flush all the coating material from the cover, the tube may be destroyed. The tube may warp, peel, degrade or otherwise lose strength or integrity, preventing re-use of the roller cover.
Because of the time and effort, many users simply throw away each roller cover after a single use. This is very wasteful and costly to the user.
The current method of cleaning a roller cover is also very messy, requiring a user to grasp and work the cover while rinsing it. The cleaning method requires access to running water, such as at a sink or hose, and usually a basin or other location for containing and/or draining the contaminated water. During the working and spraying of the cover, splashing of the water and coating material from the cover may affect the user. To dry the cover, the user may squeeze water and material from the cover and/or store the cover in a location where the material which drains therefrom is contained and does not ruin any surrounding items.
Several attempts have been made at developing a better method of cleaning a roller cover. These attempts are little better than the method of hand cleaning, both in terms of their effectiveness and ease of use.
One attempt involves use of a donut-shaped device having a central opening. Multiple spray ports are positioned in the device facing the central opening. A water inlet is provided to the device, such as for connection of a hose. In use, water flows through the inlet into the device and then out through the spray ports. A user passes a roller cover back and forth through the central opening, permitting the water being sprayed into the central opening to contact the roller cover. Unfortunately, this device is not much more effective in cleaning a roller cover than just spraying the roller cover with water from a hose or faucet. In addition, the method is messy, as the user must still grasp the roller cover during cleaning. Water from the small jets also tends to spray and splash everywhere, getting the user and surrounding area wet and dirty.
Another attempt involves use of a device which includes a hollow cylinder. A roller cover is placed inside the device. A lid is then placed over a top end of the cylinder and a water source is connected. Water flows through the device and onto the roller cover. The water and debris then flows from the device out an open second end. This device has an advantage over the previous device in that the cleansing water is somewhat contained during cleaning, and the user need not grasp the cover during cleaning. On the other hand, the method is still not very effective in cleaning the roller cover. One problem is that water may not be directed at one or more areas of the roller cover in sufficient quantity or with sufficient force to clean it.
Both of these devices also do not solve the problem that the cover remains wet once cleaned, and can not be immediately re-used, and if stored may rot. Both devices also require a water hook up, such as a hose or faucet.
A method for cleaning roller covers which overcomes the above-stated problems and permits convenient re-use of roller covers is desired.
The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for use in cleaning a roller cover of the type which is used to xe2x80x9croll-applyxe2x80x9d a coating material.
In one or more embodiments, the invention comprises an apparatus having a body with at least one cover engaging element for positioning at least partially within the interior area of a roller cover, and a drive adaptor associated with the body by which the roller cover engaging element may be rotated, thus causing rotation of the roller cover connected thereto.
In one or more embodiments, the body of the apparatus includes a plurality of radially extending fins for engaging the roller cover. In one embodiment, the fins are tapered so as to have a small dimension at a first end which is inserted into a roller cover, and an increased dimension between the first and an opposing second end for engagement with the roller cover. In one or more embodiments, one or more of the fins may be flexible.
In one or more embodiments, the body of the apparatus includes at least one disc element having a circumference for engaging a roller cover. In one or more other embodiments, the body comprises at least one rod which is compressed when inserted into a roller cover, generating a biasing force and engaging the cover. In one or more other embodiments, the body is barrel-shaped.
In one or more embodiments, the body of the apparatus 20 has a support element having at least a first and a second outer strut extending from the support element, the first and second outer struts positioned to transmit generally opposing radially directed roller cover engaging forces. The body includes an inner strut associated with at least one of the first and second outer struts, the inner strut connected to the outer strut but spaced therefrom and arranged to generate a radially directed force to the outer strut. In one or more embodiments, a support is positioned between the outer struts and one or more stabilizers extend outwardly generally perpendicular to a plane in which the struts lie.
In one or more embodiments, the drive adaptor comprises a shaft or other member connected to the body of the apparatus and extending therefrom, with the shaft adapted to be rotated by a drive. The drive preferably comprises a means for rotating the shaft at high speed. In one embodiment, the drive comprises an electric drill.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method of cleaning a roller cover. In accordance with one or more embodiments the method comprises inserting at least a portion of a body of a roller cover cleaning apparatus into an interior section of a roller cover, engaging the roller cover with the body such that rotation of the body effectuates rotation of the roller cover, placing the roller cover into a cleaning solution, and rotating the roller cover with the roller cover cleaning apparatus in the cleaning solution.
In accordance with one or more embodiments of the invention, the roller cover cleaning apparatus includes a shaft extending from the body and the method includes the step of connecting the shaft to a rotary drive apparatus and rotating the roller cover with the rotary drive apparatus.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.